onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Nefertari Vivi
|jname=ネフェルタリ・ビビ |rname=''Neferutari Bibi'' |ename=Nefeltari Vivi (Viz, 4Kids, Movie 8 dub); Vivi Nefertari (FUNimation) |first=Chapter 103; Episode 62 |affiliation=Alabasta, Straw Hat Pirates, Baroque Works (former) |occupation=Princess of Alabasta, Pirate, Baroque Works Frontier Agent (former) |epithet= }} |jva=Misa Watanabe |eva= | |extra1= 18 (after timeskip) |birth=February 2nd }} }} Nefertari Vivi is the princess of Alabasta. She is the daughter of Nefertari Cobra and Nefertari Titi. Appearance Vivi has long blue hair, with two bangs hanging down, one on either side of her head. She most often has her hair pulled back into a ponytail. She is also very slender-bodied, having long thin legs and arms and prominent large breasts. She tends to wear less revealing or alluring clothing than the women in the Straw Hat crew (Nami and Robin). Like Nami and Robin, she has been seen wearing high heels,for example white high heel boots, white high heel sandals, and blue wedges. Though she is a princess, she rarely seems to wear clothing that suggests her royal status, but starts to do so more regularly since, and after, her coming of age speech. She is also a character in One Piece: Unlimited Adventure, in which she wears her Miss Wednesday costume (from the anime). On the cover of Chapter 640, Vivi was shown after the timeskip. She now has her hair loose freely, but it is little shorter than before. Her body has matured, having larger breasts and her hourglass figure becoming more pronounced. One of the noteworthy things about her appearance is that when she was a member of Baroque Works, she seemed to have been drawn slightly differently. While she was a member, she was drawn as though she were a woman in her late twenties or early thirties. It was only after she allied herself with the Straw Hats that she was drawn to look more like a teenage girl (for example, having slightly bigger/rounder facial features and a less shaped body). This was more noticeable in the anime than the manga, where the animators drew her in such a different way that she could almost be mistaken for another character (noticeable from episode 65 that she still had the Baroque Works appearance then changed in episode 66). Also, as a member, she did not have bangs and had her ponytail in a very high position until she was attacked by Miss Valentine, where a few strands of her hair were slashed off with her hair bead. Gallery Personality Despite being a princess, Vivi never demands any special attention, nor does she put herself first above others. She often thinks of others before herself, risking her life to help anyone who needs her. She is also extremely brave when she needs to be, going up against powerful enemies to help her friends despite clearly being outmatched. Her selflessness and sense of responsibility are what pushes her to carry her country's burden. As a member of Alabasta's royal family, she loves her country and is willing to do anything for it, such as infiltrate the enemy or sacrifice her life for it. She also is not above doing tasks unsuitable for a princess, such as washing dishes. When she argues, Vivi has a hard time coming up with insults, usually just saying something of little offense - such as nicknaming Zoro 'Mr. Bushido'SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 23, Vivi's name for Zoro. and has a habit of biting her bottom lip when she is tense. She often gave little speeches about responsibility while traveling with the Straw Hats, but she does not like public speaking. A running gag throughout most of the Alabasta Arc is that Vivi constantly forgets to tell the Straw Hats about the dangers of the desert, such as giant scorpions and lizards, which Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji quickly dispatch but then berate her for her inability to remember such things beforehand. Relationships Friends Straw Hat Pirates Vivi traveled with and assisted the pirates for almost the entire Baroque Works Saga. Vivi being close to them, considered joining them and was even asked to join the group. She however turned down the position in order to take care of her country, Alabasta. As Vivi traveled with the Straw Hats, she and Nami became very good friends. Vivi is Nami's opposite in appearance and personality. Nami has a hot-tempered disposition, but Vivi is much more calm and collected. They switch personalities when something devastating happens; i.e. Nami is the one to calm down while Vivi panics. The two form a quick bond and pair together in most situations. Whenever she sees Luffy doing something that might compromise the crew's safety, even when he means to help, she reminds him of a leader's responsibilities. She was not shocked that Luffy took Nico Robin into his crew, despite her being Vivi's enemy in the past, and she did not show any prejudice about Luffy being the son of the world's worst criminal. Vivi usually mistakes most of Usopp's lies and excuses for not going into a situation as wisdom and trust instead of the pure cowardice that it is. Sanji immediately warmed up to her, and she quickly became one of his three main affections, and he defended her to the same degree as he did Nami (and later Robin). She finds Chopper adorable and calls him Tony-kun, which always launches him into one of his happy dances. Chaka and Pell The two great warriors of Alabasta, Chaka and Pell have always watched out for Vivi. Pell was especially fond of her, even taking her for a ride when he knew the risk that it carried if he was found out. Igaram likewise was also fond of the Princess and often acted with paranoia and deep concern for her well being. He also willingly risked his life to protect her when their infiltration of Baroque Works was discovered. Kohza Kohza, the leader of the rebellion, has been a close personal friend of Vivi's for 11 years. Though they originally met on bad terms, there soon came a level of respect between them. Vivi owes her life to him for saving her from some kidnappers as a child. Her friendship with him led Baroque Works to become paranoid of the outcome of the pair meeting up again and they did everything possible to prevent the two from seeing each other. Carue She is also very close with her pet, Carue, the spot-billed duck. She cares alot for him as she insist on not joining with Straw Hat Pirates without Carue. Whenever he is put in a dangerous situation unnecessarily, she immediately and vehemently berates the person who did so. As they have been together since childhood, the two have an exceptionally strong bond and he has been shown willing to do most anything for her, though he often disobeys the simplest of orders. Despite this, she knows she can count on him and relies on him to complete very important tasks. Baroque Works In Baroque Works, Mr. 9 and Miss Monday had become close friends with Vivi and Igaram (Mr. 8). Their friendship was considered so strong that both of them willingly gave their lives to protect her. Mr. 7 and Miss Father's Day were also apparently friends with her at some point. However, by the time they were introduced to the series the pair already knew that she was a spy to Baroque Works. Enemies Crocodile She is an enemy of the crime syndicate Baroque Works, she holds extreme hate for their leader Crocodile for the chaos and death he caused in her country. On multiple occasions she has stated that she wished that he would either be killed or she would kill him. Family Cobra King Cobra has great faith in his daughter's strong determination and will. He shows the same level of paranoia about Vivi's safety as Igaram and was relieved when he heard she was safe after her time with Baroque Works. Other Vivi's mother Nefertari Titi died many years before the current storyline. It is unknown if Vivi had a relationship with her.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 23 Chapter 215 and Episode 129, Cobra comments on how much Vivi resembles the former queen. Abilities and Powers Vivi is extremely good at moving about undetected, establishing herself as a single digit member of Baroque Works for two years before her identity was compromised, and returning to Alabasta unnoticed by the citizens. As a princess, Vivi does not have much experience in battle. However, as the ninth pair of Baroque Works, she and her partner surpass four other pairs of the organization. Vivi can also make use of Carue in spite his frequent incompetence. On her own, she shows surprising natural agility, often dodging attacks gracefully, and almost instinctively, as she usually seems surprised after it happens. She tends to tackle her opponent and hold them down (seen with Luffy and Kohza twice). Her techniques, coupled with the tumbling of Mr. 9, gives the pair a dancing theme. Weapons Her weapons of choice are her twirling "Kujakki (Peacock) Slashers", which are small sharp jewels attached to her fingers by wires. She is left handed, but is capable of spinning the discs with both hands. Also, starting in the Alabasta arc, she starts using more long range Kujakki String Slashers, which are strong enough to behead someone with a single slash. If her Peacock Slashers miss her target, as seen when she was fighting Miss Father's Day and Mr. 7, she can use a special backup move she has dubbed Run Back. This technique has been proven to be extremely powerful as she defeated two frontier agents of Baroque Works with it, but it could be said she just caught them off guard. Before joining the Straw Hats, one of her additional attacks was used on Zoro: Miwaku no Memaii Dance, which was changed in the anime to Miwaku no Kousui Dance, in which she sprays Alabastan perfume (extremely pungent to those unused to it), immobilizing them in order to deliver a fatal attack. She and Mr. 9 once wielded bazookas in an attempt to kill Laboon. History Past The Incredible Princess Vivi's past is first mentioned by Dalton in the Drum Island Arc. She was taken to a meeting between the Council of Kings by her father and some of his close personal followers. During the meeting Wapol had been upset by the words of her father and after the meeting he "accidentally" slapped her. Despite this she stood up and in a mature manner apologized for being so clumsy and knocking into Wapol, impressing Dalton. Afterward, out of Wapol's sight, she cried about how much it had hurt.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 16 Chapter 142 and Episode 91, Vivi meets Wapol for the first time. The Suna Suna Clan It was eleven years ago that Vivi met Kohza for the first time. His father had paid the King a visit and Kohza and Vivi met each other and a fight broke out between the two. Kohza's father apologised for his son's action towards the princess of the kingdom that had become their home, however the King recognised it as just a child's fight and took no further action against Kohza or his father.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 18 Chapter 163 and Episode 100, Vivi meets Kohza for the first time. Later, Kohza invited Vivi in a fight to join his group called the Suna Suna Clan. She fought him again and lost, but gained his followers' respect and was declared the sub leader of the Suna Suna Clan. For many weeks on end she and the others would play together, her father and Igaram were always watching over them to ensure their safety (they followed her). One day, she was kidnapped on route and with the aid of all whose who cared about her, she was rescued. Kohza left to the oasis of Yuba soon afterwards to form a new town.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 18 Chapter 164 and Episode 100, The Suna Suna clan protects Vivi from the bandits. At some point during Vivi's childhood, she tried to make fireworks out of gunpowder to commemorate the anniversary of Pell joining the guard. Pell slapped her, and told her that if any harm befell her, he would not know what to do. As a way of making up with her, he allowed her to ride on his back as he flew as a falcon, and told her that he trained hard to grow strong so that he could protect the kingdom.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 23 Chapter 208 and Episode 125, Pell scolds Vivi for being careless with gunpowder. Baroque Works Conspiracy Many years later, Crocodile of the Shichibukai came to the country. After a period of drought in which the country (all save the capital Alubarna) experienced a lack of rain. Everyone claimed the falling rain over the capital was a blessing of the King until the day came some Dance Powder was found being shipped in by the King. Many knew the King would never do this, but the findings were enough to stir many thoughts from the younger citizens. When the reputation of the King was sullied and a rebellion instigated, Vivi (along with Igaram, the Captain of the Royal Guard) infiltrated the criminal organization Baroque Works under the alias Miss Wednesday in order to discover the identity of the mastermind and prove the king's innocence. There, she discovered that the villain behind the chaos in her homeland was none other than Crocodile, a member of the Shichibukai. Baroque Works Saga Whale Hunting Vivi and her partner Mr. 9 are sent to try and kill a whale named Laboon to harvest his meat. During an attempt, they meet a charging Luffy who pushes them into Laboon's stomach with him. Crocus, Laboon's doctor helps the Straw Hats out of the whale where Mr. 9 and Vivi are thrown out to sea and escape. Luffy reveals to Nami a Log Pose he found after they dumped the Mr. 9 pair but it is broken so Crocus loans them his. The Mr. 9 pair spies on the group from afar until they are knocked into the ocean by The Unluckies for failing their mission to kill Laboon. They reacquaint themselves with the Straw Hats again and beg them to take the two to their hometown, Whiskey Peak, to which Luffy agrees. With that they bid Crocus and Laboon farewell and set off. Whiskey Peak The Straw Hats are quickly introduced to the abnormality of the Grand Line as they experience first hand the ever changing weather, Vivi and Mr. 9 are forced to help as well. Eventually, the weather stabilizes and the crew spot an island on the horizon, the cactus town Whiskey Peak. Once there, Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday thank the crew and jump ship much to the crew's confusion. While the straw hats are welcomed as if they were heroes, Vivi and Mr. 9 begin working on their apology letter of failure. Once night hit, both Zoro and Nami knew something was wrong and stayed awake, thwarting their surprise attack. When the town hiding bounty hunters (aka. Millions) are discovered, they hunt and attempt to murder Zoro who, without much effort, picks them off little by little, leaving an anxious Mr. 8 , Mr. 9, Miss Monday and Vivi to be dealt with. Soon after, Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine arrive, but were not present to aid the other, but they reveal that Crocodile has discovered spies (Vivi and Igaram), and that they've been sent to dispatch them. Mr. 9 and Ms. Monday, despite being rather unaware of the situation to their own admission, decide to hold off the Mr. 5 pair so that Vivi can escape but are quickly defeated. In a twist of fate, the pirates that Vivi was meant to kill in her role as a double-agent are now her protectors, when Igaram promises Nami 1,000,000,000 to ensure her safety back to Alabasta. When Zoro comes to Vivi's rescue, however, Luffy arrives at the scene and attacks him, under the assumption Zoro killed everyone in the town because they didn't make his favorite food. After fighting for a bit, they unintentionally defeat the Mr. 5 pair and stop fighting when they are hit by Nami. At this point, Vivi explains her situation on how the leader of Baroque Works, wants to take over Alabasta and turn it into an "ideal nation" ruled by him, and she reveals the name of the leader—Crocodile of the Shichibukai. Unfortunately, by revealing his name, Luffy, Zoro, and Nami are added to the Baroque Works hitlist by the nearby Mr. 13, causing Nami to throttle her. Afterwards, Igaram appears dressed as Vivi and explains that he will act as a decoy. He departs from Whiskey Peak, only to have his ship be blown up as soon as he leaves, apparently killing him. The Straw Hats and Vivi run to the Going Merry only to find Miss All-Sunday, the highest ranking female Baroque Works agent, waiting for them. As it turns out, she was the one who let Vivi find out the boss's identity, yet she was also the one who revealed that she and Igaram were double-agents and blew up the ship, so the crew is not sure whose side she's on. Miss All-Sunday then gives them an Eternal Pose (a permanent Log Pose) to Nanimonai Island, which is supposedly very close to Alabasta, but Luffy destroys it, claiming that she doesn't decide their course. As Miss All-Sunday leaves, the crew leave for Little Garden, the next island of the Grand Line. Island of Giants and Dinosaurs Vivi and the crew eventually arrive in Little Garden. The jungle island fascinated Luffy not only because of the adventure it could provide, but also because it contained all sorts of prehistoric animals, which ranged from saber toothed lions to dinosaurs. From Vivi, who decided to travel with Luffy as he explored the place, Luffy learned about the reason the island was like this. As Luffy ventured around the island with Vivi and Carue, the three soon discovered something much larger than the dinosaurs on the island. In the midst of Luffy messing around with a Brontosaurus, they meet a giant named Dorry. Luffy and Vivi were invited over to the giant's place. There, they were treated to some dinosaur meat and got acquainted with Dorry. From the giant, they learned that he was staying on Little Garden in order to settle an argument with another fellow giant, Brogy, in battle. As the matter was being discussed, the island's volcano erupted, signaling the next match between the giants. Just as things seemed going well at the moment, something suddenly shocked everyone, A barrel of rum that Dorry was drinking exploded. Since the rum was taken from Luffy's ship and given to Dorry by Brogy, Luffy and his crew were suspected of sabotaging the barrel. With this, Luffy and Dorry got into a fight, though Vivi objected. However with this sudden turn of events, Luffy started to suspect that his crew weren't the only ones in the island as neither they nor Brogy would do such a thing. With the next match being signaled and knowing that the giants' fight was tainted by someone else. Unable to get Luffy out of Dorry's hold for Luffy, they suddenly encountered Usopp, who had wandered into Dorry's home. Reunited, Luffy and Vivi recounted what had just happened and were likewise filled in by Usopp.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 14 Chapter 119 and Episode 73, Luffy is pinned down by Dorry with the giant's home. As they were figuring out what to do next, they heard the awful scream of Dorry being defeated by Brogy due to the tainted fight. Soon Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine, suddenly came before Vivi and her companions, bringing a beaten up Carue. Because of his current predicament, Luffy was unable to aid his companions and was hit with an explosive kick caused by Mr. 5's Bomu Bomu no Mi powers. Unable to protect Vivi from these Baroque Works agents, Luffy and the other two with him were left for dead.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 14 Chapters 120-121 and Episode 73-74, Luffy, Usopp, and Carue are beaten down as Vivi is taken away. After Usopp and Carue manage to help Luffy melt off all the wax, which set Nami, Vivi and Zoro free, Vivi joined Nami in defeating Miss Valentine. Later, the group discovers that due to the giants' weapons being worn out from one hundred years worth of fighting, Dorry was actually okay and had instead passed out from the wound inflicted. As everyone was resting from the ordeal and wondering how to deal with the island's magnetic field, they were rejoined by Sanji, who brought with him some great news and brought an eternal pose. Vivi was so filled with joy, she gave Sanji a well deserved hug. With the Eternal Pose, Vivi and the crew bid their farewells to the giants and set off.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 15 Chapter 127-129 and Episode 77, Luffy and crew rest from their ordeals in Little Garden and sail on. As Vivi and the crew sailed off from Little Garden, they were provided by the giants with an act of gratitude. With help from the giants' strength, Vivi and crew were able to pass through a giant goldfish and sail on. Adventure in a Doctorless Island Nami becomes horribly sick, so the crew detours from Alabasta to look for a doctor. While looking for a doctor, the crew meets the pirate Wapol, who attacks them, but only makes Luffy send him flying. They arrive at last at an island only to find out they are not welcome. Vivi and Luffy manage to gain the trust of the people that attacked them, and are taken to the village, except for Zoro and Carue, who guard the ship. Luffy and Sanji must take Nami to the island's sole doctor who lives on a mountain top. Vivi and Usopp discover the past of the island, and about the pirate Wapol from Dalton. Dalton almost recognizes Vivi, but she denies all his questions. The doctor is discovered to be on the other side of the island, and Usopp, Vivi, and Dalton rush to find her. Vivi, Usopp, and Zoro deal with the king's army in order to save Dalton. The villagers along with Zoro, Vivi, and Usopp start their ascent to the castle through a ropeway, and arrive after Luffy defeated Wapol. Chopper announces his intentions of joining the Straw Hats to Dr. Kureha, who doesn't take it too well; but after escaping from the castle, she has decided to give the whole Straw Hat crew a farewell gift. Vivi tends to Carue, who froze himself trying to save Zoro. The War in Alabasta Mr. 2 and Nanohana On their way to Alabasta, they steer through a hot spot, Usopp and Luffy catch Mr. 2 Bon Kurei. The crew pulls him up and quickly befriend him, though Vivi is put off by his advances. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper love entertaining he is, especially with his ability to transform into other people with the Mane Mane no Mi. He imitates everybody on the ship but Vivi, who he simply didn't touch. Bon Kurei is then picked up by his own ship and crew and leaves, swearing on friendship. Just as they leave, Vivi realizes that he is Mr. 2 of Baroque Works, but the Straw Hats see it as good fortune to have met him and wear white cloths on their wrists so Bon Kurei can't imitate them without them noticing. The Straw Hats finally reach the port town of Nanohana in the desert kingdom of Alabasta. Shopping for clothes, Sanji buys dance girl outfits for Nami and Vivi. Vivi remined him that they are suposed to be normal people, though Sanji argued (with a perverted smile) that dancers "are people too". Running away from Marine captain Smoker, Luffy leads the Marines directly to his crewmates. Just as Smoker tries to catch them, Ace interrupts and secures an escape route for the Straw Hat Pirates. Back on the ship, Luffy tells the crew the man who saved them was his brother. Ace hops onto the ship and meets the crew, but doesn't stay long and gives Luffy a piece of paper before leaving, destroying seven ships with Billions of the Baroque Works on the way out. Vivi also sends Carue with a message to Alubarna to warn the King. Traveling the Desert The Straw Hat Pirates sails to the west side of the Sandora River (Alabasta's biggest river) delta and anchor, leaving the ship. They encounter a group of Kung-Fu Dugongs, who challenge the crew only to be beaten up by Luffy. However, the dugongs now want to become his apprentices, forcing Chopper to bribe them with half their food so they can leave. They enter the town of Erumalu, formerly also known as the Green City, but is now deserted and destroyed by the sand. They continue their journey through the desert, Luffy, loses half their stuff to Warusagi Birds who, as Vivi explains, trick travelers and steal their luggage. Luffy chases after them but returns alongside a camel that's being chased by a gigantic Great Sandora Lizard. The camel, who happens to be a pervert, is given the name "Eyelashes" by Nami and joins the crew, giving Nami and Vivi (and only them) a ride on his back. (The anime adds several episodes worth of filler scenes and even has Ace accompany the crew on their journey, though he leaves before they reach Yuba). The journey is continued and the Straw Hats finally arrive in the Yuba Oasis, the supposed hideout of the Rebel Army. However, the only citizen left in town tells them that the rebels are now in an oasis near Nanohana, for Yuba is now almost a daily target of sandstorms. The old citizen turns out to be an old friend of Vivi's, Toto. Here, we learn of their past together along with his son and her friend, Kohza, who is currently the leader of the Rebel Army. He gives the Straw Hats a place to sleep and also digs up a gallon of water in the night. The Straw Hats leave Yuba in the morning as Vivi wants to return to Nanohana, but Luffy becomes stubborn and tells her that stopping the Rebels won't get rid of Crocodile and they should go to Rainbase where Crocodile resides. He notes that even if they manage to reach the rebels, Crocodile will still try something to continue the war—it should be noted that, at this point, they still thought there was time before the battles started. After a tough argument, Vivi agrees and leads them to Rainbase. Meanwhile the Officer Agents of the Baroque Works met up with Miss All-Sunday and Crocodile in the basement of the Rain Dinners Casino, owned by Crocodile. They are told the goal of the Baroque Works, their final mission and their respective parts in overthrowing Alabasta. They are interrupted by Mr. 3, who tells them that the Straw Hats and Vivi have escaped him during their time in Little Garden. He asks Crocodile for forgiveness, but is fed to his pet Bananawani instead. The Officer Agents all get pictures of Vivi and the Straw Hat crew (excluding Sanji) with the help of Bon Kurei's abilities and are given the order to hunt them down (excluding Chopper as Crocodile believed he was the Straw Hats pet). Rain Base Upon their arrival in Rainbase, Luffy and Usopp run into Captain Smoker and Tashigi, get chased by the two and their Marine squad, and the Baroque Works Billions stationed. The crew splits into groups: Nami and Usopp; Zoro and Vivi; Sanji; Luffy, chased by Smoker; and Chopper, who was left behind. Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Zoro, and Smoker all arrive at Rain Dinners, but they all are caught by a trap and thrown in a Seastone cage by Crocodile. Vivi is surrounded by Billions, but is saved by Pell, a guard of the king who flew to Rainbase after Carue's arrival in order to scout. Pell however is defeated by Miss All-Sunday and Vivi is taken to the Rain Dinners basement. There Crocodile tells her his plan to overthrow Alabasta while it is being executed. Crocodile dares Vivi to try and help her friends and he floods the room, lets Bananawani in, and has one swallow the key. However he suddenly gets a phone call by a "Mr. Prince," recognized by the crew as Sanji, who starts off by imitating the phone call in Little Garden. Sanji makes Crocodile believe he got caught in front of the Rain Dinners and Crocodile goes to check out the situation in front of the casino. With Smoker's suggestion, and Sanji kicking the right bananawani, and later Sanji forces Mr. 3 to make a copy of the key using his powers, and releases everyone. Chopper picks up the crew with a Moving Crab named Scissors, a friend of Eyelashes. As the Straw Hats run away, Crocodile tries to snatch Vivi from the crab, but she is saved by Luffy who lets himself get dragged off by the crab, promising to meet them in Alubarna. Luckily, Luffy is saved by Miss All-Sunday after Crocodile's departure who leaves Luffy in the hands of Pell, telling Pell that Luffy is responsible for the safe return of Vivi. The rest of the Straw Hat crew is on the way to Alubarna, only to discover that the Sandora River is in their path and that moving crabs can't swim. They try anyway, but they almost drown and are attacked by a Sandora Rare Catfish. However, the fish is defeated by the Kung-Fu Dugongs they met before. The Dugongs bring them on the back of the fish to the other side of the river where they are met by Carue and the Spot Billed Duck Squad, the fastest animals on Alabasta. Meanwhile the Rebel Army under the leadership of Kohza have started their rush on Alubarna. Alubarna is evacuated and the royal army, led by Chaka, is preparing the city for the rebel attack. Outside of Alubarna, the officer agents are waiting for Vivi to arrive and catch her, but are thrown into confusion as six hooded people arrive on Spot Billed Ducks. They are forced to pursue them in a hasty decision trying to figure out which one is Vivi. The real Vivi however hid behind a rock and waited for the Straw Hats to distract the officer agents to buy her time. She tries to stop the rebel army, but a dust cloud caused by a Baroque Works agent under cover in the royal army prevents the Rebel Army from seeing her. She is covered by Carue to not get trampled down by the rebel army. As she awakes she is greeted by Usopp, but she sees through Mr. 2's disguise (he beat up Usopp and Eyelashes shortly before) as he does not show her the special mark under his cloth. Carue runs off with her climbing the steep walls of Alubarna but still is pursued by Mr. 2. However, he gets delayed by Sanji, who buys Vivi time to get to the palace. Vivi arrives at the palace and gives order for the Royal Army to blow up the palace in order to get everyone's attention, but is stopped by Crocodile. The army, realizing what's happening, try to enter the palace but are stopped by Miss All-Sunday. Kohza also arrives at the scene, intending to demand Cobra's surrender, only to find out the truth of the situation. Here, Crocodile reveals that he is going to blow up the palace plaza, soon to be center point of battle, with a massive and powerful bomb. He also reveals his true intentions: to find the location of the secret ancient weapon Pluton, which is said to be buried in Alabasta. Kohza wants to warn the city but is stopped by Vivi, who states that it will create a panic. The Royal Army raises the white flag, with Kohza in front, but he is shot down by a double agent in the Royal Army, provoking the rebels. A battle starts on the palace plaza and Vivi watches in horror. Crocodile proceeds to throw Vivi off a palace wall, but she is saved by Luffy who came in flying on Pell's back. Vivi meets the rest of the Straw Hats on the foot of the wall and goes to search for the bomb with them and Pell. Vivi, Pell and the Straw Hat crew are separately fighting their way through gangs of Billions and Rebel/Royal Army fights to find the hideout for the bomb, but without any luck. Right then Vivi thinks about the only place that would be useful for launching such an attack: the clock tower, which used to be a hideout for Kohza and her other friends. Usopp calls all the crew mates to the clock tower, but they turn up on different levels (the top can only be reached through a secret staircase at the base), and Pell is shot down by Miss Father's Day, who, alongside Mr. 7, is preparing the cannon. The Straw Hats take advantage of being on different levels of the tower as Nami plans on flinging Vivi to the top level of the tower through multiple stations each assisted by a Straw Hat member. She reaches the cannon and defeats Mr. 7 and Miss Father's Day and stops the cannon from going off, only to discover that it's a time bomb that will go off regardless of being shot or not. Just when it seems everything for naught Pell shows up and carries the bomb off into the sky, allowing it to explode high and harmlessly above the city while sacrificing himself. However, despite the bomb's explosion knocking the soldiers over, they simply get up and continue the battle. Desperately, Vivi repeatedly yells for them to stop fighting, but her voice isn't heard. On the surface, Vivi continues her plead as the Rebels and Royal Guard continue to fight as the sky seemed to signify Crocodile's defeat at the hands of Luffy and loss of influence of the land by raining of the first time in years. The Rebels and Royal Guards notice the rain and begin to cease fighting and Vivi's pleas are finally heard. With their attention on the princess who had be thought missing for two years, Vivi tells them that the rain has fell as it will always fall, and the nightmare is over. Final Bid Farewell During her time on the Going Merry, Vivi grew close to the Straw Hat Pirates, admiring their indomitable spirit in the face of adversity as well as their kind-hearted nature. She even reflected that she would have liked to be a member of their crew, if she wasn't a princess. The feeling was mutual, in fact: Luffy offered to let her join (they even considered her as their nakama), but though Vivi very nearly did, she ultimately (and tearfully) declined the offer, saying that her country needed her.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 23 Chapter 216 and Episode 149, Vivi says goodbye to the Straw Hats. To avoid having Vivi being recognized as their ally, they said goodbye to her, showing the marks on their wrists as a sign of their friendship, which Vivi and Carue returned. Vivi still follows her friends in the newspapers, but they haven't met since this silent farewell. Further Appearances Vivi was later seen enjoying the geothermal baths of Ukkari Hot Spring, owned and operated by Goro (Toto's brother and Kohza's uncle). She was later seen when the Straw Hats received their bounties. Her father and the others alerted her to an article in the newspaper about the Enies Lobby attack and how one of her biggest foes was working with the Straw Hats now. Yet despite seeing Miss All-Sunday amongst the crew, she was happy about how they were getting along, saying she trusted Luffy's judgement completely concerning his choice of crew members.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 45 Chapter 439 and Episode 324, Vivi knew about Robin joining the Straw Hat crew. She also mentioned that she already knew Robin was in the crew, implying that she has been keeping track of the Straw Hats ever since she left them. Later, after the Whitebeard War, she is seen puzzling over a newspaper article with Carue, involving Luffy, trying to figure out what the markings on his arm meant. Two Years Later After the timeskip, Vivi is seen out and about in Alubarna. She was walking with Carue and Eyelashes, carrying a newspaper as Carue and Eyelashes ate apples. She is later seen delivering groceries to her father in his bed. Major Battles * Nefertari Vivi (as Miss Wednesday), Mr. 8, Mr. 9 and Miss Monday vs. Roronoa Zoro * Nefertari Vivi and Nami vs. Miss Valentine * Nefertari Vivi and Pell vs. Miss All-Sunday * Nefertari Vivi vs. Crocodile * Nefertari Vivi vs. Bananawani * Nefertari Vivi and Carue vs. Mr. 2 Bon Kurei * Nefertari Vivi vs. Mr. 7 and Miss Father's Day Manga/Anime Influences The surname "Nefertari" in Vivi and Cobra's name is ancient Egyptian and means "the most beautiful" or "most wonderful" as it was a word often used to describe Egyptian queens and princesses. Oda admitted the Alabasta arc was based around ancient Egypt but apparently had no clue on what the word meant when he chose the name.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 17 - The meaning of Vivi's family name. Anime/Manga differences In the manga when Vivi is still a member of Baroque Works her top is different than that of the anime. The reason why the anime changed it is unknown, but it is most probably because of how the circles on her chest resemble nipples. She does have her original outfit design in some other media formats such as Treasure Battle!. Translation and Dubbing Issues In the English adaptations, her name is romanized as Nefeltari Vivi, due to fickleness of translating katakana. Interestingly, while the FUNimation dub of movie 8 calls her by this name, it is still written as "Nefertari" in the subtitles for the Japanese language track. Her name was restored to "Nefertari" for the FUNimation uncut TV Series. However, a strange situation with her naming scheme was used. Despite FUNimation using Japanese name order (Surname before Given Name) for all other characters like Luffy, Zoro, and Robin, Vivi and her father's names are inexplicably flipped into Western name order (Given Name before Surname) so she is referred to as "Vivi Nefertari" in this dub, causing a strange inconsistency. In the 4Kids dub, she suffered the same treatment as other female characters, mainly how her cleavage was often edited over. Merchandise Vivi has been the choice character in many forms of merchandise. She has been featured in the series of models Portrait of Pirates. She also featured alongside Sanji in the One Piece Desert Kingdom Mascot Keychain/Cellphone Strap collection. Songs *Alabasta no Suna, Oasis no Shizuku *Wish Upon a Star *Girls ni Kubittake (Sanji with Nami and Vivi as back up singers) Trivia * Vivi has her own personal jolly roger. This was first seen on a hat she was wearing in Igaram's nightmare when he feared that Vivi would run off to become a pirate with the Straw Hats.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 23 Chapter 215 and Episode 129, Vivi as a pirate, her Jolly Roger can be seen on her hat. * In the 4th Japanese Fan Poll, Vivi is currently the 14th most popular character, making her the third most popular female of the series with Robin being second and Nami being the first. She is also the most popular character who isn't a pirate. * The Mr. 9 pair had a "performing" theme, with dancing and acrobatics. * Despite her long absence from the series and her separation from ties to the Straw Hat crew, Vivi (along with Carue) has been featured on the cover pages of several chapters.One Piece Manga - Chapters 271, 423, 484, 541, 572, and 610, Vivi's appearances on cover pages. * She is a playable, but secret, character in One Piece: Mezase King of Pirates (with Igaram, Carue, and Pell as support) , One Piece Grand Battle as secret character (played as Miss Wednesday), One Piece Grand Battle 2 as Vivi with Chaka and Pell as her support, One Piece Grand Adventure (with Carue as a support character in addition to Chaka and Pell), and One Piece: Gear Spirit, with Carue assisting with all of her super moves, One Piece Unlimited Adventure and One Piece Unlimited Cruise 2 as a character in vs. mode, and in One Piece Gigant Battle 2. She is also a support character in One Piece Gigant Battle. * In the 4Kids dub, her name is pronounced as Vivi with short I's, as opposed to FUNimation's dub, where it is pronounced as 'Veevee.' * Vivi is the only person that has an eyecatcher used during commercial breaks of the anime that is not part of Luffy's crew. References Site Navigation ca:Nefertari Vivi de:Nefeltari Vivi fr:Nefertari Vivi zh:娜菲魯塔莉·薇薇 Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Nobles Category:Royalty Category:Baroque Works Category:Pirates Category:Former Pirates Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies